Beginig or End of Hanyou warrior
by Sasukewolf5
Summary: Four years after the defeat of Naraku Kouga has some problems with the ladies he also is concerned about his upcoming death


End or Beginning of great Ookami:

Kouga wandered through the forest. A week after the defeat of Naraku, InuYasha and Kagome had left for her time. Shippo joined Sesshomaru on his journey. Sango left Kohaku with Kaede. Ayame had met another man, and left Kougas side as did his pack for he no longer had his shards.

He was weak after the battle and thought to be dead.

Straggling for miles, he passed out in front of a village. Hours later when he awoke to screams, he sprung to his feet. He ran some how still able to run as fast as could when he had the shards.

Sango threw Hiraikotsu at the large demon it missed.

"Damn" she muttered under her breath.

"Bite this!" a voice yelled.

Kouga kicked the demon splitting it into two.

"I thought you were dead," Sango said in shocked voice.

Kouga did not answer he simply finished the Youkai with his claws.

"Hey answer me," she shouted.

Kouga fell to the ground, Sango ran to his side. The villagers followed. They carried Kouga to a house. Sango took care of him for a couple of days; Kouga opened his eyes. Sango rushed over to him.

"Where the hell am I?" Kouga said in weak voice.

"Thank you for helping me"

"What?"

"Just rest"

Kouga awoke a half hour later he got up to leave when Sango stopped him.

"Let me be"

"No you need to heal"

Sango received news from Shippo, Kagome wanted to see everyone.

Kagome sat with Rin who was now a young woman. Miroku sat flirting with Ayame. InuYasha was talking with Sesshomaru. Shippo was playing with Jaken Kirra tended her kittens. Sango arrived with Kouga who was not interested with meeting up with anyone again.

"What the hell is he doing here?" InuYasha asked.

"He saved me," Sango said blushing.

"Hey Sesshomaru what's up?" Kouga asked his old ally.

"You are alive I thought Naraku impaled you with the tree.

"No"

"Hey Kouga" Ayame said cheerfully.

Kouga did not answer Kagome looked concerned.

"Can I leave now?" Kouga asked.

"No we need to talk there's been a strange uprising in demon activity" Kagome said.

"Why should I care?"

"Because the demon I fought wanted to kill you," InuYasha said.

"Who have you been pissing off lately?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No one"

"Well Kohaku has been talking to demons lately," Kouga said.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked.

"Your brother was the one who sent that demon after you," Kouga said.

"Why?"

"He wants to rule the entire area"

"Hey Kouga how do we know you didn't send those Youkai after us" Miroku said.

He moved closer Sango and touched butt. Kouga cracked his neck. Kohakus chain flew out and wrapped around Sango, Kouga slashed the chain. Kohaku retreated the others were all shocked.

"Kouga you saved me" Sango said hugging Kouga.

"Don't mention it" Kouga walked off into the forest.

"I couldn't even sense it or break that chain," InuYasha said.

"What?" Kagome asked.

Kouga sat at bank of the river, Ayame sat down next to him.

"Kouga I thought you were dead so…I"

"Forget about it" Kouga stood up and went back to the others.

"Hey wolf, tell me can you fight with that sword?" InuYasha asked.

"Stop it"

"Let's go"

Kouga pulled out his sword it transformed into a large blade, with symbols on each side. InuYasha used the backlash wave; Kouga simply knocked it aside with his hand. He ran in a whirlwind tunnel and caught InuYasha in the waist but did not slash his opponent. Everyone gasped Kouga withdrew his blade. He walked off InuYasha was stunned.

"Whoa he was faster then InuYasha" Shippo said.

"He is stronger too" Sesshomaru included.

Sango ran after him.

"Hey what's the matter?" She asked.

"You should leave me I don't be long with you and your friends," Kouga said as he continued walking.

"Why?" Sango asked.

"You live in happiness with your friends, and I'm a loner," Kouga said.

"Well you're the only one who can fight Kohaku"

"That's why I 'm leaving to kill him by myself"

Kouga ran off into the distance, Sango stood there tears in her eyes. Kagome caught up with her.

"Sango what's the matter?"

"Kouga, he doesn't seem to care about me"

"Oh well forget about him"

"Yah who needs him"

A month later, the simyousho appeared in Kade's village. The others fought them off while Sesshomaru went looking for help.

"Kouga if you want your chance to kill Kohaku come with me you coward"

"All right then whose holding off the bugs?"

"InuYasha and Jaken"

"Shit let's go"

Kouga reached the village it was swarmed with bugs he simply ran through and fallowed him leaving the others.

"What the hell? You got the wolf," InuYasha said.

"He fights better than you," Sesshomaru said.

Moments later Kouga shuffled into the village, Jaken carried him to the others.

"You lying bastard Kohaku wasn't anywhere near here" Kouga managed to say.

"Kouga your hurt bad" Ayame said.

"Well I'm leaving now so call me if you need help my old friend," Kouga said to Sesshomaru.

"Oh InuYasha, Myouga said Kagome's pregnant so good job buddy" Kouga said before he passed out.

Kagome blushed; InuYasha was nervous and furious that she was fighting.

"Wait did he say InuYasha and buddy?" Shippo asked.

"I believe he's changed" Miroku said.

Ayame kneeled down next to Kouga she placed he hand on his forehead.

"Kouga….." she began to cry.

"Master InuYasha, Kouga has a mate that he would like you help out she is carrying a new great warrior like you self and Sesshomaru" Myouga reported.

"What?" Everyone shouted.

"Oh yes she is a fair maiden she resembles Kagome" Jaken added.

"Jaken you are to be the servant of this new Hanyou warrior," Sesshomaru ordered.

"Yes master"

Jaken helped Toki to Kade's village the others were shocked to see that Jaken was right.

"Kouga and Toki had met in that month when we did not see or hear from him," Jaken explained.

Both Sango and Ayame were sad that the Youkai had found another.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Shippo asked.

"A boy" Sesshomaru said.

"That's right," Toki said.

"So it's a wonder that you could handle Kouga," Rin said

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"Well it is said that when wolf Youkai mate they aren't completely finished until their mate is had an ultimate orgasm" Rin answered.

"Is it true?" Sango asked.

"Yah he was amazing," Toki said.

A week later Kouga healed in the middle of the night Sango walked off crying. Kouga fallowed her she sat in the moonlight.

"Hey"

She jumped at the sound of his voice.

"I thought you left me"

Kouga walked over to Sango, grabbed her, and kissed her. She felt weightless he let go of her.

"Do me a favor"

"What?"

"Wake up"

Sango jumped up Kagome sat next to her.

"Where is Kouga?"

"He's out with Sesshomaru and Jaken"

"Did he mention anyone named Toki?"

"No he did say he missed you though"

Sango got up and saw Kouga leaning in the doorway with his arms crossed, smirking. She ran over and hugged him.

"Oh Kouga"

"What you're sure happy today," Kouga said.

Miroku walked in, Sango let go of Kouga.

"Die demon" Miroku shouted as he threw on of spiritual release cards at Kouga.

Kouga was hit and stunned for a moment. Sango smacked Miroku. Ayame walked in and glared at Sango.

"Sango if you love Kouga why? Are you carrying the monk's child?" Ayame said firmly.

"How did you…" Sango said then looked down at Kouga.

"Well looks like I need to go to the River bank" Kouga said as he got up and left.

Ayame followed him Kouga did not sense she was there. Ayame ran up and pushed Kouga in.

"What the hell?"

Ayame got rid of the top part of her armor. Kouga was underwater getting rid of his. Ayame jumped in Kouga pulled her under. He swam up, as did she.

"Ayame your not wearing your armor" Kouga said trying not to look at her well developed breast.

Ayame blushed she swam up close to Kouga and kissed his cheek. She began to swim away when Kouga grabbed her and kissed her. Ayame ran her hands across his chest feeling were his scars are. Kouga stop kissing her and swam ashore Ayame fallowed him; she lay on top of Kouga kissing his neck. She the found where her fur skirt was knotted, she untied it Kouga was not at all shocked that she had saved herself for him. Kouga rolled over Ayame was on the bottom. He kissed her neck gently and continued to her breast. After a bout and hour both were, satisfied Ayame had climaxed before Kouga.

"Kouga if you don't mind me asking was that your first time?"

Kouga nodded and jumped into the river to wash off Ayame did too.

The two dressed and headed back to Kade's village.

Naraku had stowed himself in Kohakus lifeless body. Kouga saw Kohaku, Sango was talking to him.

"Ayame get back," Kouga yelled.

Kohaku suddenly grew large, turned into a huge demon, and kicked Sango. The others ran over to help her. A branch struck Kagome, the Shikonnotama once again cracked into the shards three flew at Kouga, and he had his old power back.

"Now you die," Kouga shouted as he charged at the demon he ran threw it cutting it down.

Sango cried because she had just lost her brother. She stood up and grabbed Kohakus chain she hurled it at Kouga slashing his back. Ayame tackled Sango.

Kouga turned to see Kohaku unconscious he picked up the boy and carried him to Sango.

"Here I said I'd beat him not kill him" Kouga said as he set down Kohaku.

"That doesn't cover the fact that you broke her heart," Miroku said.

"You wanna fight monk let's do it then"

"We may have beat Naraku but we didn't kill him so your dead wolf"

Miroku used the wind tunnel Kouga ran into it causing it to stop. He grabbed his hand and twisted it around to meet his face.

"Attack me or my girlfriend you have to face those demons you've sucked up got it," Kouga said firmly.

Kouga walked over to Kaede, he gave a look she understood. She motioned for Ayame and Kouga to fallow her. The ended up at a small cottage across from Rin's.

"The moon hits the lake so I thought you'd like it"

Kouga and Ayame lived in Kade's village with Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, Sango, and Miroku.

Kouga and Ayame had a baby boy named Kenyu who InuYasha trained every time he was at Village.

Sesshomaru and Rin had a daughter named Kamane who played with Kenyu.

InuYasha used the now reformed sacred jewel to become a human so he could take care of Kagome a year later they had a daughter name Sakura who never met her cousin Kamane because Kagome did not want her know about the well.

Sango and Miroku had a daughter named Pira who was training to be a priestess like Kikyo. Sango trained many of the children and teenagers to become demon slayers including a flirtatious boy much like Miroku named Kiba.

The end


End file.
